


Returned For You

by aMaskedNinja



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: M/M, MalexMale, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Yaoi, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMaskedNinja/pseuds/aMaskedNinja
Summary: It had been many years since Kakashi lost Obito, as well as Rin. In those years, Kakashi had grown very depressed and he was in a constant state of regret and sadness.When Obito passed away, Kakashi had just started to understand his feelings for the Alpha male. Kakashi himself was a Beta and he refused to tell anyone.Now, on the night of his birthday, Kakashi receives a strange letter with a specific location on it.Deciding to head out instantly, without telling anyone, he heads out to the location, only to be met by a dark and somewhat familiar figure.Triggers: Yaoi, Mpreg, Mature Language, Violence, Etc





	1. Chapter One

Kakashi sighed quietly as he stared up at the ceiling in his bedroom. He really didn't want to get up and do anything today. The past few years had been absolute hell and today wasn't going to make things any better. Why? It was his birthday, and the person he wanted to spend it with the most was no longer with him. His dear friend had died back when they were kids. He had just started to understand these feelings he had been having for his friend and just like that, he was taken away forever.  
A small groan escaped the silver haired male's masked face as he forced himself to sit up. Today, he had turned twenty three and he planned on doing nothing at all for the entire day. Just as he started to get out of bed, a loud knock came at the door.  
"Great...I've only just woken up and people are already knocking on my door..." He muttered quietly. He stood himself up and made his way to the door as another knock came, this one more rapid than before. "I'm coming!" The male shouted. He was easily annoyed these days because after his friend died, things only got worse. He had discovered that he was a Beta about a week after the death, which made everything worse. His first heat had hit him back then and he locked himself up in his room until it went away. He had been doing the same thing every time his heat would hit him. He refused to tell anyone that he was a Beta. He disguised himself as an Alpha and disappeared whenever the heat would hit. Whenever anyone asked, he'd just tell them he had been out on a mission. No one had found out yet and he planned to keep it that way.  
When he finally reached the door, he opened it and was met with a loud laugh, followed by a male that was slightly taller than himself. "What the hell took you so long to answer the door, Kakashi? You weren't still in bed were you?" The familiar and slightly annoying voice asked.  
"Actually I was. Now get the hell off me." Once he was released, he looked up at the male. He had a funny looking bowl cut, huge bushy eyebrows, eyes that burned with a passion, and a huge goofy grin. Not to mention, the ridiculous green spandex suit he was wearing. "What do you want, Guy?"  
“There’s no need for that attitude Kakashi! I’m here to drag you out of this house and you’re going to enjoy your birthday this year. You can’t constantly mope around. Yamato and I are worried so you’re going to spend the day with me and him!” Guy exclaimed before he grasped Kakashi’s wrist in a tight grasp. He started to drag the silver haired male out of he house but he was forcibly stopped.  
“Listen here, Guy. If you’re really going to insist on dragging me out of this house, you at least have to let me get dressed. I’m in no mood to be dragged away in my pajamas.” Kakashi said in a very annoyed tone. He still didn’t want to leave the house but knowing Guy, he’d throw Kakashi over his shoulder and carry him off or something. Guy just laughed and released Kakashi’s wrist from his grasp.  
“Fine then, get yourself changed. I’ll wait here that way you can’t hide.” Guy replied before he settled down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. Kakashi just sighed and went off to get himself dressed. Guy really wasn’t going to let up on this so what choice did he have?  
“Damn…” Kakashi muttered as he got himself dressed. He dressed in his usual ninja gear. There was no point in putting anything different on. Once dressed, he put his headband on, making sure to pull it down so that it covered his left eye. He exited his room a bit later and sure enough, Guy was still sitting on the couch in the same position he was left in. The silver haired male should have known that Guy wasn’t just going to up and leave like he hoped. Once the bowl cut makes up his mind, he sticks to it and no one will get him to back down. Guy suddenly turned toward Kakashi and was up in an instant.  
“Great! You’re dressed! Now let’s get going! Yamato is waiting for us by the barbeque joint!” Guy exclaimed. Before Kakashi could protest, he was once again grabbed by the wrist and this time he was dragged from his home. He could already tell that today wasn’t going to go smoothly. He’d probably be knocking Guy into next week before he even knew it. The taller male was always so annoying.  
As they walked through the Hidden Leaf Village, Kakashi looked around with a bored expression. Everything still looked the same as he remembered. This place had been through hell and back, yet it still stands. This village had so many memories and most of them brought Kakashi happiness but there were a couple that didn’t, like his memories of the two he used to be a squad with. He thought of those two everyday and it always brought him sadness, but then again, why wouldn’t it? He lost his two best friends.  
“Hey Kakashi! We’re here!” Guy’s voice suddenly ripped Kakashi from his train of thought. When he got back to reality, he noticed that they had indeed arrived at the food place and inside, Yamato, or as Kakashi called him, Tenzou was waiting inside for them. When the brunette saw the pair, he smiled a bit and waved them over. Kakashi managed to smile though his mask as Guy pulled him inside.  
“Hey you two. You’re running a bit late. You’re lucky I didn’t start eating without you.” Tenzou chuckled softly, earning a laugh from the other two males. It was the first time Kakashi actually laughed in a couple months. The silver haired male sat down beside Tenzou while Guy sat across from them.  
“Now, we do have a fourth person coming. I figured Asuma could join us as well. That won’t be a problem, right Kakashi?” Guy gave the beta a slight grin and Kakashi only sighed. It wasn’t that he had a problem with Asuma, it was just more contact that he was really ready for but Guy already invited him so he couldn’t really say no.  
“Yeah it’s fine.” Kakashi said simply.  
A few minutes later, Asuma arrived and greeted the other three males that were already at the table. Once he sat down, the four of them began talking about what they had been up to the past couple months and any upcoming missions that Lady Tsunade was going to be sending them on. Kakashi had been relieved of mission duty for awhile. It was for the best in her eyes, especially since she knew Kakashi wasn’t emotionally stable at the time.  
As the day went on, Kakashi found himself growing more relaxed since he was spending time with the others, however, he was still wanting to go home. He had never been much of a people person. While the day seemed like it was going to be a good day, there was something in the back of Kakashi’s mind that told him it was definitely going to be one to remember, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.


	2. Chapter Two

The day seemed to fly by and before Kakashi knew it, he was heading back home, being escorted by Tenzou this time. He was honestly relieved because Guy was a bit of a handful and he had unfortunately drank too much so Asuma had to carry him home, which left Yamato and Kakashi. The silver haired male prefered the brunette more because he didn’t talk as much or as loudly as Guy so the conversation was quite nice.   
“Thanks for coming with those two, Ten…” Kakashi said softly as they reached the door. He looked over at his friend and smiled softly, only to earn a smile in return.   
“I figured it was a good idea for me to come with them because if anything, Guy would annoy the crap out of you, like he already has.” Tenzou replied with a slight chuckle. The brunette knew just how much Guy got on Kakashi’s nerves, even though the two were rivals.   
“If you hadn’t, I definitely would have tried to kill Guy.” Kakashi sighed a bit and unlocked the door to his house. Once it was unlocked, he turned toward his friend and hugged the brunette tightly. Tenzou was an alpha just like Guy and Asuma but out of all three, Kakashi felt the safest around Tenzou.   
“I wouldn’t put it past you to do something like that.” The brunette replied as he hugged the shorter male back. Hugs from Kakashi were really rare but they were so nice when they happened. Once the two released each other, Kakashi stepped back and opened the door to his house.   
“I’ll see you later Ten. Get home safely.” The silver haired male smiled through his mask and stepped inside his house. Tenzou waved a bit before he turned and hurried off, leaving Kakashi alone once again.   
A small sigh escaped Kakashi’s mouth as he shut and locked the door. Today hadn’t been as bad as he was thinking it would be, even though Guy did end up wasted. It was still a pretty good birthday for once. Tenzou had even bought Kakashi the next book in his favorite series, which he couldn’t wait to read.   
The silver haired male thought for a minute before decided to take a quick shower, then he’d settle down in his bed and read his new book. He made his way to his small bathroom and shut the door behind himself. Once in the small room, he removed all of his clothes, including his mask. He then turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. The hot water helped Kakashi’s stiff muscles relax with ease. He let out a satisfied sigh as the hot water poured over his pale body and silver hair.   
He didn’t stay in the shower too long, just long enough to get his hair and body washed off. Within ten minutes, he was out and drying himself off. Once dry, he pulled on a pair of pants and hurried off to his room to do some reading.   
After the male got into his room, he instantly flopped down on his bed and pulled out his new book. He didn’t waste any time getting it opened. He had been dying to get this book and he was still really surprised that Tenzou actually bought it for him. Within minutes, Kakashi was already giggling like a little girl thanks to his book but after awhile, he started to grow lonely again. He sat himself up and bit down on his thumb hard enough to draw blood.   
“Summoning Jutsu.” He said quietly. A few seconds later, the lead dog in his ninja hound pack appeared on his floor. The pug looked up at the silver haired male in confusion.   
“Hey Kakashi, what’s up?” He asked while tilting his head to the side.   
“Oh you know, the usual Pakkun. Nothing’s really changed over the years since we lost Obito and Rin…” Kakashi sighed softly and looked at his friend with a saddened facial expression. Pakkun instantly jumped up on the bed and settled down beside Kakashi.   
“Hey, I know things are tough right now but they’ll get better. Maybe you should give Tenzou a chance. You two seem like you’d hit it off real well.” Pakkun was really the only person who knew that Kakashi was a Beta and that it would only be a matter of time before he’d need to find a permanent Alpha.   
“I can’t do that… Yeah, Ten and I are really close but to me, he’s more like a brother.” Kakashi replied. He loved the brunette to death but it had never been sexual love, only brotherly love.   
“Kakashi. You’re going to need to find an Alpha sooner than you think. If you don’t you’re only going to suffer more and I don’t want you to do that to yourself.”   
The male sighed and looked at the floor. He knew Pakkun was right but he still couldn’t bring himself to find someone else to love. His heart still belonged to his dear friend, and nothing was ever going to change that. Before Kakashi could say anything else, a mysterious bird landed on his window, earning his and Pakkun’s attention. He got up slowly and walked over to the bird, noticing that it had a note attached to its back.   
“What on earth could this be…?” He asked softly as he slowly took the message from the creature. He opened the message slowly and started to read it.   
Kakashi,  
Come to the Forest of Chakra as soon as possible. I’ve been longing to see you again and I can’t wait any longer. Come alone as well. I don’t want any interruptions. I can’t wait to see you again.   
The note ended there and Kakashi just stared down at the paper. The handwriting seemed familiar to him but he wasn’t entirely sure where he had seen it before. He turned toward Pakkun. “Guess I’m going to the Forest of Chakra… It won’t take me long to get there either. I should arrive within a couple hours.” He said as he started getting himself dressed.   
“Are you sure it’s a good idea to go? It could be a trap so you shouldn’t be running off to meet up with this anonymous person.” Pakkun said in concern.   
“I’m going… This handwriting, it seems so familiar and I really want to know who sent me this… I’ll be fine.” Kakashi replied as he finished getting dressed. “I’ll summon you and the others if I need help Pakkun.” He packed a small bag and put his new book in last. He was ready to take off.   
“Just be careful, Kakashi. You better make sure you summon us.” Pakum said before he poofed away, leaving Kakashi alone. He looked down at the note again before turning the light in his room off and hoping out the window to meet up with the mysterious write of the note.


	3. Chapter Three

Kakashi arrived at the Forest of Chakra within the time he had predicted. Once he got there, he stopped himself by a tree to catch his breath. Soon, the silver haired male settled down by a tree and looked around,trying to see if he could sense anyone else that might be here. It was strange that he couldn’t sense anyone at the time. As far as he was concerned, whoever wrote the note really wanted to talk to him but there was no one here.   
“Maybe Pakkun was right...maybe this is a trap and I should get out while I can…” Kakashi muttered softly. Right as he stood up, three kunai knives came flying from one of the trees, landing directly in front of the silver haired male. Kakashi gasped slightly and stepped back against the tree. He pulled out one of his own knives and looked in the direction the first three came from. “Who’s there!?” He called out.   
A few seconds later, a figure dropped out of the tree. It was dark so at the moment, it just looked like a shadow that started walking closer to him. Kakashi pulled out a second knife and kept his guard up. He wasn’t sure who this person was or what they were capable of, but he knew better than to drop his guard. The figure soon chuckled, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. The chuckle seemed familiar to him, but how?   
“Come now, put those knives down, Kakashi. Is that any way to treat someone who just wanted to talk with you? Sorry about throwing the knives. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t run off while I was sitting up there deciding how to talk to you.” The figure said as it walked closer to the silver haired male. The voice sounded so familiar but Kakashi couldn’t quite put his finger on it.   
“Who are you and why did you call me out here so late?” Kakashi asked in a demanding tone, causing the figure to stop.   
“As my note said, I wanted to see you again. I’ve been waiting for far too long and I couldn’t wait any longer. Now you’re here and we have a chance to talk and catch up.” The mysterious male replied. Kakashi growled slightly and was prepared to take off if the need came.   
“From the way the note sounded, you and I have met before. Why don’t you show me who you are before I decide to take off.” Kakashi lowered his knives a bit and glared at the figure who only chuckled.   
“My, you’re impatient but fine.” The figure replied. He walked closer, not stopping until he was directly in front of Kakashi. He was wearing dark clothes and an orange mask that only had an opening for his right eye. He lifted his hand and slowly pulled his mask off his face. Once the mask was gone, Kakashi stood there in complete shock. The mysterious figure was one that should have been dead. Kakashi saw him die himself when they were younger, but how is he here? Why is he here?   
Kakashi instantly got away from the tree and stepped back a bit more. He once again held his knives up and growled. “What the hell is this?” He asked.   
“What on earth are you talking about, Kakashi? What does it look like?” The man asked with a slight smirk on his face.   
“It looks like I’m waking up from a horrible nightmare… I know what I saw that day… there’s no way in hell you should be alive!” Kakashi exclaimed. Normally the silver haired ninja wasn’t easily freaked out, but he knew what he saw that day. He saw his best friend crushed under a boulder. There was no way he would have survived it either, yet he was standing right here in front of Kakashi with the same smirk he always had.   
“Right, you would think I had died but thanks to Madara, I’m alive and I’ve finally come for you to claim what’s rightfully mine. You’ll be a good boy and come with your dear friend, won’t you?” He asked while smirking more.   
“I’m sorry, you want me to do what?” Kakashi asked with a slight look of disbelief. Did the male really just say that? Kakashi really couldn’t believe that he had heard that.   
“You heard me so don’t play dumb. Come on now, you know you want to come with me. You and I can finally be together. If you don’t want to come willingly, I can always take you by force.” The male chuckled softly and took a step forward, reaching a hand out toward Kakashi.  
Kakashi growled softly and stepped back more. He couldn’t exactly leave the Hidden Leaf Village without a good reason but if he got kidnapped, they’d send a search party after him, which was something he’d rather avoid if possible. He glanced toward the ground, trying to figure out what he could possibly do in this situation.   
“Kakashi.” The male’s voice caught his attention. When he looked up, the male was directly in front of him. “Come with me. Let me be your alpha. I told you, I came back for you and I meant what I said.”   
“Obito…” His name finally left Kakashi’s lips. “You know I can’t just leave the village without a damn good reason…”   
“Just tell them you’re going on a really long mission or something. I won’t keep you away from there forever. I just want you to come with me… You know for a fact I can’t set foot in that village right now.” Obito said as he grasped the silver haired male’s hand. Kakashi sighed and looked down at their hands. The sudden motion had caused Kakashi to blush a bit, but he kept it hidden.   
Kakashi closed his eyes for a minute so he could think this thing through. His heart was telling him to go with Obito but his gut was telling him to stay in the Leaf Village. However, if he stayed, the odds of seeing Obito again would be slim. This was possibly his one chance to finally tell his childhood friend how he truly felt. He heard Obito say that he wanted to be Kakashi’s alpha, but did he truly mean that? After several minutes of pondering on what to do, a small sigh escaped. He opened his eyes and looked up at his dear friend.   
“Come back here tomorrow afternoon...I’ll get everything I need and I’ll meet with Tsunade in the morning to tell her. I’ll tell her that I’m going to do some investigating on my own and that I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.” Kakashi pulled his hand away gently and Obito just smiled.   
“Honestly, I was kind of hoping you’d resist a little. You know I enjoy getting rough with you. The kidnapping would have been a lot more fun but I suppose I can deal with this. Just make sure you’re not late. If you are, I will come searching for you.” Obito grinned slightly before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Kakashi’s forehead, which caused Kakashi to blush even more.   
“R-right.” Kakashi pulled away quickly. “Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said before he jumped into the trees and hopped off toward the Leaf Village. He had to question if he truly made the right choice to go with Obito. Of course, the way it sounded, he wouldn’t have have had much of a choice in the end since Obito said he would have just went with kidnapping. Choice or no choice, Kakashi was sticking to the decision he had made, He only hoped that Tsunade would by his story about him going on an investigation.   
“She isn’t going to be easy to fool…” Kakashi muttered quietly.


	4. Chapter Four

The next day, Kakashi was already all packed up and ready to meet up with Obito, but first he had to get past Tsunade and her suspicions. He sighed a bit and threw his bag over his shoulder before heading to his meeting with the Hokage. She was a pretty terrifying lady with a massive amount of strength and a temper that could easily be brought out. The wrong word would be enough to enrage the woman, then she’d beat whoever insulted her to a pulp. Even Kakashi feared her slightly, but he knew better than to enrage the woman.  
Upon arrival, he knocked on the door to Tsunade’s office and waited for the okay to come in. After a few minutes, she called him inside. He walked through the door and shut it behind himself. He turned to the woman sitting behind the desk and gave her a smile through his mask.   
“Alright, Kakashi. What did you want to talk about?” She asked. She sounded like she was in no mood to really deal with anything at the time, but that had become normal for her. She looked at the silver haired male with her piercing green eyes and waiting for his answer.   
“Well, Lady Tsunade… I have to leave the village for awhile.” He said simply. Tsunade’s eyes suddenly grew wide and she stood up quickly while slamming her hand on her desk.   
“What do you mean you have to leave the village!? Where the hell are you going that’s so important!?” She growled out. Kakashi blinked a bit at her sudden outburst but maintained his neutral face.   
“I simply have some investigating to do and I’m not sure how long it’s going to take.” He replied. He remained calm on the outside but inside he was shaking a bit.   
“We need you here Kakashi! You can’t just go off and do a random investigation! We have Orochimaru and the damn Akatsuki to deal with! This is the worst possible time for you to be going!” She exclaimed. Kakashi suddenly got an idea when she said that. He simply chuckled.   
“And the Akatsuki is exactly what I’m going to be investigating. I’m going to try and figure out their movement patterns and find a possible way to bring them down. Honestly, what did you think I was going to investigate? I’m not a pervert like Jiraiya is.” He said while placing a hand behind his head. Tsunade still didn’t look convinced. She simply growled and sat herself back down.   
“Fine. Go do your random investigation but I expect reports regularly! Do you understand me!? If you start slacking on reports, I’ll send someone out there to find you and I’ll make them drag you back to this damn village! Do you understand me!?” She was clearly pissed off now but she had bought that Kakashi was going to investigate the Akatsuki. All he’d have to do is bust out reports on a regular basis to keep her satisfied. He just bowed out of respect.   
“Of course. What kind of investigation would it be if I didn’t keep you updated?” Kakashi asked with a slight chuckle. He stood himself upright and turned to head for the door.   
“That reminds me. If I start to suspect you’re hiding something, I’ll send someone after you as well. Do you understand me?” She asked with a dark tone.   
“I understand, Tsunade. You don’t need to worry about a thing. I’ll send you my first report as soon as possible. See you later.” He chuckled softly and hurried out of the office before she decided to change her mind on letting him go.   
Once he was outside, he let out a sigh of relief. He really thought he was going to have more of an issue than he did. He was just glad that it ended well and now he was going to be able to head out and meet up with Obito. As he was walking to the gate, he was suddenly grabbed an yanked back.   
“Kakashi! Is it true that you’re going out there by yourself!?” Guy had found him and was now clinging to the silver haired male for dear life.   
“Oh my god, let go of me, Guy! I can handle myself out there!” Kakashi exclaimed as he forced himself away from the slightly taller male.   
“I was listening to your entire conversation with Tsunade! You’re really going to go track the damn Akatsuki alone!? What if they catch you!?” He asked. Kakashi just stared at his friend.   
“Come on now, no one has ever been able to catch me. I’m not that easy to get ahold of. Have a little more faith in me, Guy.” Kakashi replied with a small chuckle. Guy just sighed and crossed his arms before giving Kakashi a serious look.   
“You better come back alive. If you don’t I’ll never forgive you.” He said in a stern tone that caused Kakashi to laugh a bit more.   
“Yeah, I got it. I’ll come back soon. Just be good.” He waved to his rival and turned away. Before Guy could grab him again, Kakashi took off. He ran out of the main gate and started hopping through the trees, heading straight for the Forest of Chakra, where he’d be meeting with Obito once again.  
He knew doing this was pretty risky, especially if Tsunade really did find out what he was truly doing but if he kept playing at it like it was a serious investigation, it should keep her distracted so that Kakashi and Obito can do as they please.   
Soon, Kakashi arrived at the Forest of Chakra. He looked around but didn’t see any sign of Obito, not yet anyways. He decided to settle down by the same tree from last night while he waited for the other. He sighed quietly and pulled out his new book that he had yet to read. It would be a great way to pass the time while he waited.   
After about an hour, Obito finally arrived. He wasn’t wearing his mask or anything but he was wearing a robe that caught Kakashi’s attention. A long black one that covered most of his body with red clouds that had a white outline. That robe looked a lot like the one Itachi had been wearing that day...which could only mean…  
“You’re part of the Akatsuki!?” Kakashi asked in disbelief.


	5. Chapter Five

Obito just stared at Kakashi with a slightly shocked expression. He was rather surprised that the silver haired male didn’t notice it last night, even though it was dark. He just looked at the other before he finally started to chuckle, earning a growl from Kakashi.   
“Come on now, Kakashi. Is that really a problem? You’re not going to try and change your mind on me, are you? I’ll just kidnap you and take you with me.” The raven said in a teasing tone.   
“Well, let me see. The only reason I was able to get away was because I told Tsunade I was going to investigate the Akatsuki! I have to send her regular reports or else she’ll send someone after me, and now I find out that you’re part of them! You’re not going to drag me to their hideout are you!?” Kakashi asked as he stared at Obito. Since the sun was up, he was finally able to get a good view of Obito’s face. The whole right side was covered in scars, which shouldn’t be a surprise since that was the side that got crushed. Kakashi shook his head quickly and stood himself up.   
“Come on now, Kakashi. I have no plans on taking you to the hideout and I have no plans on going back there right now. Can’t we just go? You’re already here with me and you know I’ll drag you off if you try to run from me.” Obito reached out and gently grabbed Kakashi’s hand before he started running while pulling the other male with him.   
“Obito! Hang on! Where are we going!?” Kakashi asked as he was pulled through the forest. He really should be resisting and trying to get back but something inside was telling him to trust his childhood friend and to go with him. He decided to trust that feeling for now, even if it might turn bad in the end.   
After several hours of running, the two came to a stop in front of a rock wall. Obito released Kakashi’s hand and started making hand signs. He then placed a hand on the wall and a small portion of it started to move outward and to the right, revealing a small pathway. Kakashi looked at his friend curiously.   
“What is this place?” He asked.  
“It’s where I’ve been staying. Don’t worry, there aren’t any more members of the Akatsuki here.” Obito replied as he walked inside. He motioned for Kakashi to follow him so that he could close the wall once they got inside. Kakashi followed Obito and waited while the other closed the wall. Once it was closed, Obito grabbed Kakashi’s hand gently and pulled him down the dimly lit pathway.   
Kakashi looked around as the two of them walked down the hallway. He had to admit he was feeling slightly uncomfortable with all of this but since Obito was with him, it made him feel a bit calmer about this whole situation. Soon, the two of them came to an open area that looked a lot like it could be a living room. There was a small sitting area and two doors that led to different places. Kakashi blinked in surprise before he looked at Obito.   
“How long have you been staying here?” He asked curiously, earning a slight chuckle from the other male.   
“Well, this is where Madara brought me when he saved my life. We stayed here for awhile but he soon moved the hideout to a different location and told me I could use this place as much as I wanted.” Obito replied as he placed an arm around Kakashi’s shoulder.   
“So the Akatsuki still knows about this place?” Kakashi asked and Obito just nodded.   
“I promised that I wouldn’t take you to their hideout. I never said I wouldn’t take you to a place they had already been.” A small grin formed on Obito’s face, causing the silver haired male to blush madly.   
“I...I never said you were lying to me…” Kakashi muttered, though he had been thinking it just slightly.   
“I know that. Now come on. Let’s get you settled in for now. Madara has put everything we could possibly need in here, that includes a shower. Judging by the way you smell though, you don’t need one right now so let me show you our room.” Obito smiled as he started to drag Kakashi toward one of the doors.   
“Wait! Our room!?” Kakashi asked in surprise. That was the last thing he expected to hear from Obito’s mouth.   
“Well yeah. I told you I was going to be your alpha so it’s only natural that you and I share a room. We used to lay together all the time as kids so now shouldn’t be any different.” He smiled softly and made sure to tighten his grip on Kakashi so that he couldn’t escape.   
The taller male pulled Kakashi to one of the doors and opened it quickly. Inside was a small room with a decent sized bed. It’s only lighting was a candle that was on a table beside the bed. Kakashi glanced around at the small room. For some reason it gave him a comforting feeling, but that could be because he was standing next to Obito as well.  
“Maybe you and I should get down to business now.” Obito muttered before he shoved Kakashi into the room and onto the bed. The silver haired male let out a slight yelp in surprise as he turned and looked at Obito.  
“Hey! What the hell do you mean get down to business!?” Kakashi asked as he was pinned down gently.   
“Exactly what you think it means. You’re going to become my mate. I know you’ve had feelings for me since we were little but you never got the chance to tell me and honestly, you didn’t have too. Just the way you acted around me was enough for me to figure it out. You really need to work on that if you don’t want someone to find out that you have a crush on them.” Obito chuckled a bit and reached up to pull the silver haired male’s mask down but his hand was stopped when the other grabbed his wrist.  
“How do I know you’re not just going to toy with me? Listen, I want something serious. I’m not going to just give myself to someone who’s going to toss me aside once they’re done with me.” Kakashi said softly. Obito just looked at the other in disbelief before a frown formed on his face. He quickly pulled his arm away and grabbed the edge of Kakashi’s mask before the other could stop him.   
“Now you listen and listen well, Kakashi. I’m not going to toss you aside. I’m dead serious when I say I want to be your mate. I’ve wanted to be your mate since we were kids but that mission screwed everything up. I’m not about to let you get away from me now. You’re going to be my mate and I’m going to take care of you. Do you understand me?” Obito was dead serious as he spoke. He never took his eyes away from the other male, which gave Kakashi a bit more comfort.   
“I’ll believe you for now until you give me a reason not too. Go ahead and take it off… You’re the only one who’s ever seen my face before and you’re the only one I want seeing it. Just don’t break this trust I have given you. I don’t know if I’d ever recover from that…” Kakashi muttered softly. The taller male just smiled and slowly pulled Kakashi’s mask down from his face. He was still as beautiful as ever. His face was completely perfect in every way and he even had the a cute little beauty mark under his bottom lip, on the left. Now there was no hiding the blush that was covering Kakashi’s face which made Obito grin a little more.   
“Now, let me make you mine…” Obito muttered softly as he leaned down and gently kissed the other.


	6. Chapter Six

((WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON/YAOI/MALEXMALE. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION. THANK YOU))

Kakashi let out a quiet moan as his lips collided with Obito’s. This kiss was soft and gentle at first but it soon became rougher and much more passionate. The silver haired male slowly slipped his arms around the raven’s neck and gently grasped his dark locks as he kissed the other male back, trying to be just as rough and passionate. Kakashi could feel their bodies slowly rubbing together through their clothes. They weren’t even undressed yet and there was already pleasure coursing through Kakashi’s body.   
Obito soon broke the kiss and pulled back a bit to get some air. He panted softly and slipped a hand up under Kakashi’s shirt. He slowly moved his hand up the male’s stomach and toward his chest. He let out a satisfied sigh and smiled at how soft the silver haired male’s skin was. He could already see blush starting to form on the Beta’s cheeks which caused him to chuckle softly.   
“You’re already starting to blush a bit. That’s really cute.” Obito said in a husky tone. He quickly got tired of just feeling Kakashi’s upper body. Before Kakashi could even say anything his shirt was pulled up and over his head in one swift movement and tossed to the side. “Beautiful…” He muttered softly as he stared down at the male underneath him.   
“You...you shut your face…” Kakashi muttered softly before he quickly turned his face away. He started to pull his mask back up over his face but he was stopped when Obito grabbed his wrist.   
“Alright, that’s coming off next so you can’t hide that beautiful face from me.” Obito said flatly. Kakashi couldn’t even argue before the alpha male pulled the mask completely off and threw it to the floor. “There now it isn’t an issue.” He chuckled lightly.   
“You ass… I feel so exposed without that thing…” Kakashi looked up at Obito and glared slightly. That statement only made Obito laugh more.  
“You don’t have a shirt on and your pants are about to come off yet not having your mask on is what’s making you feel exposed? Come on now, Kakashi. You don’t have to be embarrassed or shy. It’s just me.” The raven grinned widely before he moved his hands down to Kakashi’s pants. He was determined to get the other male naked as quickly as possible. He could hardly wait to see everything.   
“Hey now...why am I the only one being stripped naked? You’re still fully clothed. I find that unfair.” Kakashi pouted slightly before sending another glare toward Obito.   
“All in good time, my dear. I want to get you stripped down first then we’ll worry about me.” Obito replied before he started to tug Kakashi’s pants and boxers off. He got the pants off as quickly as he had gotten the shirt off and he now had Kakashi completely exposed. He leaned back a bit and stared down at the silver haired male, admiring every inch of his body with a satisfied grin.   
Kakashi suddenly threw himself into a sitting position while Obito was distracted. The raven gasped in surprise and before he could even react, his own shirt was literally ripped right off of himself and tossed to the ground. He looked at Kakashi and grinned a bit. “Someone got tired of waiting.” He stated   
The silver haired male rolled his eyes and could help but stare at Obito’s body as well. The right side of his body was covered in scars from back when the boulder nearly crushed him to death. He also had certain spots that were a shade of white. He carefully traced his fingers along Obito’s arm and looked up at the male who was just watching him with a curious expression.   
“I never thought you and I would be doing something like this…” Kakashi said softly, earning a small smirk from the raven. Kakashi was suddenly pushed back onto the bed, this time with his arms pinned above his head.   
“To be honest, I knew we’d be doing this eventually. I told you I was going to kidnap you if you didn’t come willingly and I meant that. I will always remind you that in the end, you didn’t really have a choice.” Obito laughed softly and leaned down to kiss Kakashi on the neck gently.   
“You’re nothing but an ass, you know that?” Kakashi asked as he tilted his head to the side.   
“Yeah I know but you still fell in love with me all those years ago and I know you’re still in love with me. Now I’m all yours so you get to put up with me. I think that’s enough talking though.” Obito pulled himself back again and finally removed his pants so that he and Kakashi were both completely naked. Kakashi glanced up and blushed darkly when he saw Obito’s member. He started to get a little worried due to its size.   
“I swear...you might rip me in half with that…” Kakashi said softly. Obito grinned and reached over to the small nightstand with the candle on it. He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lotion before settling back between Kakashi’s slender legs.   
“Don’t worry. It’s your first time so I’ll be gentle but this will be the only time you get the gentle treatment.” Obito replied. He coated two of his fingers with lotion and pushed them both into Kakashi’s tight hole. Sure he said gentle treatment, but he wasn’t going to go that easy. Kakashi let out a slight yelp of surprise. The lotion was cold and it hurt a bit when Obito inserted two fingers at once.   
“Obito…” Kakashi whined softly as the raven started thrusting his two fingers slowly to stretch the other male out a little.  
“Just relax. I promise this will start to feel really good. You just have to bare with me for a few minutes.” Obito said softly. After a couple more thrusts, he pulled his fingers out and coated his member with the lotion. He threw the bottle to the side after he was done and positioned himself at Kakashi’s entrance. “Listen, this will hurt at first but you’ll adjust and then you’ll be screaming in pleasure.” The raven grinned slightly before he pushed himself into Kakashi’s entrance. He let out a grunt and made sure he was all the way in before he paused and looked down at the male underneath him.   
Kakashi had let out a cry when Obito entered him. His body was trembling slightly from the bit of pain he was feeling, not to mention he was a bit uncomfortable at the moment. He gripped the bed sheets tightly and slowly relaxed his body. After a couple minutes, he looked up at Obito and nodded slowly, telling him that it was okay to move.  
The raven grinned slightly and grasped Kakashi’s hips tightly. He pulled himself back a bit and then slammed forward with a groan. Kakashi let out a moan as the other male started to thrust into him, starting slow at first. It didn’t take long for Obito to pick up the pace and he was soon moving fairly quickly, earning a loud moan from the silver haired male almost every time.   
Kakashi wrapped his legs tightly around the raven’s waist and closed his eyes tightly. The pain had subsided and he was now drowning in pure pleasure. WIth each thrust, Kakashi only got louder and he soon started to call out the raven’s name.   
“Obito...h-harder please…” Kakashi said softly.   
“Heh...as you wish.” Obito replied before he started slamming himself into Kakashi roughly. He moved his hands from Kakashi’s hips and grasped the male’s shoulders tightly. He was loving every sound that came out of the silver haired male’s mouth. He wanted to hear these sounds every night for as long as they lived.   
“Obi… I...I’m really close…” Kakashi moaned as he wrapped his arms tightly around the other male. He buried his face in the raven’s neck, feeling himself getting even closer to his end.   
“Cum for me then...let it all out Kakashi.” Obito said in a low tone.   
Within minutes, Kakashi cried out loudly and sank his teeth into Obito’s neck as he came all over their chests with a muffled moan. Obito gasped loudly from the bite but quickly sank his teeth into Kakashi’s neck as well. After a couple more thrusts, he released himself inside of Kakashi. He continued to thrust until he finished releasing himself before he collapsed on top of the exhausted beta.  
The two of them were completely silent except for the hard breathing that was coming from both of them. Obito soon pulled himself out of Kakashi and settled down beside the silver haired male. Kakashi whined softly and felt some liquid leaking out of himself. He couldn’t believe they had just done that and that they were now mated.   
“Are...are you alright, Kakashi?” Obito asked after a few minutes. He was still completely out of breath but he managed to roll himself over so that he could pull his new mate to his chest.   
“Yeah...I’m fine… I’ll be sore in the morning though…” Kakashi replied softly. He hugged Obito's arm tightly and slowly started to close his eyes. “I...I love you…” He muttered before he passed out.  
“I love you too…” The raven replied. Of course, Kakashi didn’t catch it since he was already passed out but that didn’t matter. Obito had said it, and he meant it. He held Kakashi a bit tighter before he ended up passing out as well.


	7. Chapter Seven

Kakashi groaned softly as he woke up the next morning. He scanned around the room he was in and tried to sit up, only to find that some kind of weight was holding him down. When he looked over, he saw that he was being held tightly by Obito. That’s when everything came back to him. He remembered agreeing to go with Obito yesterday, agreeing to become his mate and everything. Kakashi’s hand flew up to his neck. He could feel where Obito had bitten him. The spot was still a bit sore and so was his lower back.  
He sighed quietly and looked toward the floor. He really didn't think that something like this was going to happen so soon but it apparently had and now it had. Of course he loved Obito more than anything and he remembered willingly submitting to the other and he also remembered telling the other that he loved him but none of that was his main concern. His main concern was when people found out about this, if they found out that is.   
A sudden sigh distracted the silver haired male from his thoughts. When he looked over, he saw Obito staring at him with a curious expression. The raven sat up slowly and tilted his head before grinning a bit and tightening his hold on Kakashi, pulling him closer. “Are you trying to escape from me, Kakashi?” He asked with a gentle chuckle.   
“Possibly but you're not letting go and I'm unfortunately too sore to make any kind of escape thanks to you.” Kakashi replied while rolling his eyes. Obito chuckled a little more as he ran his fingers through Kakashi’s silver hair.   
“I'd say sorry but I'm really not sorry. I've been waiting to do that for years and I enjoyed it. I know you did too, even if you are a little sore afterwards.” Obito sighed and finally released Kakashi from his hold before he stood up and stretched out his body. Kakashi rolled his eyes and gave the raven a slight glare before he slowly forced himself out of the bed, groaning quietly as he did so.   
The two of them got dressed and made their way out of the bedroom together. Obito went into the kitchen and started some coffee while Kakashi went into the living room area and settled down on the couch. He was curious to what the two of them were going to do today since it was their first full day together. He honestly just wanted a day to relax with his new mate, maybe something like shopping or even swimming.   
“Kakashi, do you want some coffee?” Obito asked from the kitchen. The grey haired male turned toward the kitchen doorway.   
“No thanks. I’ll just take water.” Kakashi replied before turning back around and running his fingers through his hair. Obito came in a couple minutes later and handed Kakashi a glass of ice water before he sat down beside the other with his coffee.   
“So what do you want to do today?” The raven asked as he took a sip from his mug.   
“I was thinking we could just do something relaxing today. Maybe we could do a little shopping or even go swimming. Something like that sounds pretty nice to me.” Kakashi replied before pulling his mask down a bit to take a drink from his glass.   
“That sounds fine to me. We can do both if you want. I just want to make you happy after all. We’ll even go get some breakfast from somewhere if you’re hungry. Just let me finish my coffee and get my mask then we’ll go whenever you’re ready.” Obito smiled a bit as he reached over and gently ran his thumb across Kakashi’s cheek. He was truly glad he decided to meet up with his old friend after all these years, even if he was a bit nervous about it all. He could already tell that he made a good choice. Once Obito finished his coffee, he got up and took his cup to the kitchen before retreating to the bedroom to get his mask so that they could head out.  
Kakashi got up a few minutes after Obito did and he took his own glass to the kitchen. He sat it in the sink and rubbed his eyes. He had to remember to write Tsunade a letter later to tell her that everything was fine and that he hadn’t found any Akatsuki members yet, even if that was a lie. He didn’t want anyone in the Leaf Village to find out that he was actually with Obito. They’d all flip out and Tsunade would send someone to drag Kakashi home. Now that he and Obito were mated, that was something Kakashi wanted to avoid at all costs. He didn’t know what they’d do to Obito if they ever found him.   
He realized that he didn’t just have Tsunade to worry about, he also had the other members of the Akatsuki to deal with. He didn’t even want to think about how they’d react if they found out that he and Obito were together. They’d all be pissed and possibly try to kill Kakashi just to keep their organization safe, even if it was against Obito’s approval. He knew this would be a difficult relationship to be in but he hoped that in the end everyone would approve and let them both be happy, but that seemed like a little much to ask.   
“Are you ready, Kakashi?” Obito’s voice pulled Kakashi out of his thoughts and he slowly turned toward the raven who was now wearing an orange mask with an opening over his right eye.   
“Yeah I’m ready.” Kakashi replied as he walked over and gently took the male’s hand. Obito gave Kakashi’s hand a gentle squeeze before they made their way toward the entrance of the cave. Obito used the jutsu that opened the door and together, the two of them made their way out of the cave and toward the nearest town to get some breakfast and to do a little shopping together, not knowing that nearby, someone was watching the two of them with a shocked yet pissed off expression.


	8. Chapter Eight

he two of them arrived at a nearby town within thirty minutes or so. It wasn’t a very big town but it was still pretty busy. Kakashi stayed close to Obito so they wouldn't get separated in the crowd. As they walked, Kakashi couldn't shake this feeling that they were being watched or something but he didn't bother to say anything to Obito because he didn't want to cause the other one to worry or anything. Instead, he just continued to casually look around until the two of them finally came to a stop in front of a dumplings shop. Kakashi blinked a bit and looked up at Obito with a curious expression.   
“Dumplings?” The silver haired male asked the other.   
“Is that a problem?” Obito asked with a raised eyebrow. “I thought you liked dumplings, my dear.” He couldn't help but grin slightly.   
“I do like them. I'm honestly just surprised that you didn't forget.” Kakashi replied as the two of them walked into the shop and got seated in a corner booth where they could have some privacy. Once they were seated, they both ordered some green tea and two sets of dumplings, before they just sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company.   
“So, after this, do you want to go swimming or shopping? I can get you more clothes so you have comfortable things to wear when we're back at the hideout.” Obito suggested while sipping on his tea. Kakashi glanced around to make sure no one was watching before he pulled his mask down and took a drink of his tea as well.   
“Yeah, we can do both if that's okay. I just have to make sure I write a letter to Tsunade once we get back.” Kakashi replied before giving Obito a gentle smile that caused the raven's heart to skip a beat.   
“Then we’ll make sure to do both. Once we get back home, you can write that letter to Tsunade and let her know how everything’s going.” Obito replied before taking a sip of his own tea.   
Time passed fairly quickly as the two of them ate and continued to chat about what they had been up too. They even mentioned Rin for a few moments, even if the memories for them were a bit painful. As soon as they were finished eating, Obito paid their bill, even though Kakashi had insisted on paying for his half. The silver haired male had just rolled his eyes as he stood up along with the raven.   
“Come on now, let’s go shopping for a bit and then we’ll go for a swim. I know a great place with a beautiful hidden lake. You’ll love it.” Obito said with a cocky grin. He then reached out and grasped on to Kakashi’s hand before pulling him out of the shop. Naturally, Kakashi couldn’t protest because he was practically being dragged along behind the raven, but he didn’t really mind either.  
The two of them soon came to a stop in front of a clothing shop. Since Kakashi hadn't brought a lot with him when he left the village, he was needing to get some extra clothes so he wouldn't have to keep wearing the same thing all the time. The two of them walked into the shop together and Kakashi instantly went over to the robes. He had been wanting to get a new robe for quite awhile now but he had never had the time to do so. While Kakashi looked at some of the robes, Obito had found a beautiful dark blue robe that he thought would be perfect for his beloved but he wanted to get something added to it so he took the robe to the counter to have something placed on it.   
The two of them shopped for about thirty minutes before Kakashi decided he was ready to leave. He had picked out a grey robe and a red robe and he was now paying for the two he had picked out. Obito had his own bag that he planned on giving to Kakashi once the two of them got to the lake he had mentioned. He was sure that the silver haired male would love what he had gotten for the other. Obito could hardly wait to see Kakashi’s face when he saw it. He had also picked out a new purple robe for himself since his old one was pretty much destroyed.   
“So...what’s in that bag of yours Obito?” Kakashi asked with a curious expression as he glanced toward the bag in the Uchiha’s hand.   
“Oh you’ll see soon enough. It’s a surprise.” Obito replied with a gentle chuckle. He suddenly reached over with his empty hand and grasped the silver haired male’s empty hand tightly. The sudden gesture caused Kakashi to blush slightly but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he squeezed the raven’s hand tightly and stepped a bit closer to him. The silver haired male still couldn’t shake the feeling that the two of them were being watched. It was causing him to grow very nervous, which was something he didn’t feel very often.   
After leaving the town, the two of them made their way into the woods and Obito took the lead from there. He lead the silver haired male down a secret path that was easily hidden by vines. While they walked, Kakashi took a quick glance over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. Naturally, if they were being followed, the one following them wouldn’t show themselves. Sighing quietly, he turned his attention back to the direction they were walking in.   
They soon came to a small clearing and on the other side, as Obito said, there was a beautiful hidden lake that was surrounded by wildflowers and trees with vines that hung down. It was truly a magical site that easily calmed Kakashi down. When the silver haired male looked up, the trees were parted perfectly. It allowed the sun to shine down on the hidden area.   
“How did you find this place, Obito…?” Kakashi asked softly while looking up at Obito. The raven turned and looked back at Kakashi with a gentle smile on his face.  
“It was just luck to be honest.” Obito replied while pulling Kakashi over to the edge of the water. The two of them sat down beside each other and Kakashi let out a happy sigh. He blinked a bit when the bag Obito had been carrying was suddenly placed in front of him. “You’ll know which one is yours just by the color.” He said simply. Giving the raven a confused look, Kakashi slowly looked into the bag. Inside, he saw blue fabric and purple fabric. Naturally, he pulled out the blue one and gasped softly.   
“Obito…” Kakashi said softly. In his hands, he was holding a blue robe that was clearly oversized, just the way he liked it. When he turned it around, he let out another gasp. On the back was the Uchiha family crest. “W-why did you get me one with the Uchiha crest on it?” He asked softly.  
“Well…” Obito paused and pulled out the purple one. He held it out and turned it around. Kakashi noticed how they were in the exact same style. “I figured we could have ones that matched...and you’re going to become an Uchiha...right?”   
“You...want me to become an Uchiha…? Obito...is this like, some kind of proposal?” The silver haired male asked while glancing toward the raven.   
“You could say that… But will you accept it?” Obito asked as he reached out and pulled down the blue fabric that was covering Kakashi’s lower face. He stared at the silver haired male’s beautiful facial features and waited patiently for a response.  
“You big idiot… How the hell could I not accept it?” Kakashi asked softly as he leaned forward and gently pressed his forehead against the raven’s. Obito let out a gentle chuckle and wrapped an arm around Kakashi’s slender waist.  
“Well then, Kakashi Hatake Uchiha, should we celebrate with a lovely swim?” Obito asked with a grin on his handsome face. Kakashi nodded a bit and slowly pulled away from the raven. He sat the robe down and quickly stripped all his clothes off. As he stood there completely naked, he looked toward Obito and gave him a small grin before he jumped into the water, creating a big splash as he did so.


	9. Chapter Nine

After about an hour of nonstop swimming, Kakashi finally pulled himself up from the water and settled down in the grass. He didn’t even bother drying off, figuring the sun would air dry him eventually. Shortly after, Obito retreated from the water as well and settled down beside his partner. He looked down toward the silver haired male and gave him a gentle smile before he reached out and lightly ran his fingers across the smaller male’s cheek. ‘Beautiful’, the raven thought to himself. The sudden motion caused Kakashi to glance over at the raven with a curious expression.   
“What is it?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“Oh I was just thinking about how beautiful you look, that’s all.” Obito replied with a cheeky smile that caused Kakashi to chuckle slightly.   
“Sure you were.” The silver haired male replied with a smirk as he moved closer to his significant other. The day had gone so perfectly so far and he didn’t think anything could ruin it. That is until about ten kunai knives came flying at them from all directions, causing both males to yelp and jump up from where they had been sitting. They both quickly pulled their clothes on and looked around for who threw the knives at them. Obito even reacted by pulling out his own pair of knives.   
“Whos’ there!?” The raven growled out while looking around. His main priority was keeping Kakashi safe from whoever was trying to ambush them. Not long after Obito called out, a deep chuckle could be heard from somewhere close by. It was a chuckle that Obito could have sworn he had heard before.   
“So this is where you’ve been?” A deep voice asked as a shadow figure was soon seen making its way toward them. “Why am I not surprised?”  
“No…” Obito growled out. The one shadow figure eventually turned into six different figures. “Pein… So you found me…”  
“Indeed I did. After you didn’t come back for a few days we started to get worried so I personally came to fetch you and what do I find? You alone with a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. A very dangerous ninja… Kakashi Hatake.” Pein replied as his gaze shifted toward the silver haired male who was behind Obito.   
“What exactly do you want, Pein?” Obito asked with a bit of a glare. Pein easily returned the glare. His eyes possessed the rinnegan, another visual jutsu that could easily compete with the sharingan. Before Obito and Kakashi could even react, they were suddenly surrounded by Pein and the five others who looked similar to him.   
“I want to bring you back so that we can continue with our plans to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village and capture Naruto Uzumaki. We need the Nine Tails and you know it.” Pein replied while crossing his arms. However, Obito reacted by quickly shaking his head.  
“No. I refuse to go back with you and I refuse to finish that plan. I’ve made my decision to start a new life and it doesn’t involve destroying anything.” Obito replied with a bit of a growl. Hearing all that was enough to actually shock Kakashi. He couldn’t believe that Obito had originally made plans to do such a thing. The thought of that actually happening caused the silver haired male to lose the bit of trust he had developed for the other male. He wanted to try and make a run for it but before he could, he and Obito were separated and he was grabbed by three of the other Peins. He tried to fight back but was quickly taken to the ground and was pinned there by two metal rods piercing through his shoulders, causing him to cry out in pain.   
“Kakashi!” Obito shouted out. He tried to turn so he could free the silver haired male but he was quickly knocked back to the ground and held there.   
“Let me put it this way. Either you join us and finish off this plan or…” The lead Pein paused and knelt down beside Kakashi. He grasped the male tightly by his hair and forced his head up with a harsh tug. “...Or I’ll do some unspeakable things to this ninja. I’ll break him beyond repair. You have two days to decide. Don’t worry. We’ll take really good care of this man while you decide.” He said before he removed the metal rods from Kakashi’s shoulders and lifted him up. He looked toward the other Peins and just nodded before he started walking off with Kakashi.  
Before Obito could even say anything, he was suddenly smacked in the back of the head hard enough that a crack could be heard before he was dropped to the ground. With his vision fading, all he saw before blacking out was Kakashi’s barely conscious figure staring back at him with fear and anger in his eyes.   
Pein suddenly created a hand sign and poofed them all back to the hideout. Once there, he harshly dropped Kakashi on the floor by a chair and sat down. He used the smaller male as a footrest while he looked out the window. He was trying to decide on what he could possibly do to the male at his feet while they waited the two days for Obito to make his decision.   
“Hmm… I wonder what would piss Obito off…” Pein muttered to himself before hearing a groan come from Kakashi.   
“G-get your disgusting feet off of me…” Kakashi growled out, only to yelp when Pein put more force on him.  
“You’re in no position to try telling me what to do.” The orange haired male responded before he suddenly got an idea. His feet were removed from Kakashi, but only so he could pull the silver haired male up on his lap. “I think I know what we can do to you.” He said in a low tone that caused Kakashi to shudder slightly.   
“W-what are you going to do…?” Kakashi asked softly. He wasn’t entirely sure on if he wanted an answer to that or not. A sudden smirk grew on Pein’s face before he reached out and grabbed onto Kakashi’s mask. Before the other could say anything, Pein gave the mask a harsh tug and literally ripped it off of Kakashi’s face.   
“We’re going to make you into a toy for our entertainment.”


	10. Chapter Ten

Back in the woods, Obito let out a quiet groan as he slowly started to wake up after being knocked unconscious. Once he had finally gotten himself sat up, it only took maybe a minute for him to process and remember everything that had happened to him and…  
“Kakashi!” The raven shouted out as he started looking around desperately for the silver haired male. When he saw that the other was nowhere in sight, he forced himself to his feet. He remembered that Pein had shown up and threatened him. He remembered seeing Kakashi being carried off before he had blacked out. “Damn it Pein… I’ll kill you for taking him…” The raven growled out as he clenched his fist tightly. Of course, he knew it was a bad idea to go alone so he decided to go searching for a certain ninja that would hopefully be able to help him out before anything bad happened to Kakashi. That thought was suddenly cut short when he remembered that he only had two days to get to Pein. He didn’t know what the other was planning on doing to Kakashi but he had no choice. There was no time to search for help. He quickly turned and took off in the direction where he knew Pein would be. “Hang in there, Kakashi… I’m coming for you…” Obito muttered to himself while taking off at full speed to hopefully reach the other before the deadline hit.   
If he were to move fast enough, it would only take him a day and a half to get back to the hideout. Sure he could just poof there instantly, but there was no telling what Pein would have instore for him if he did that. He could very well be ambushed and killed right there. The best option was the option that would unfortunately take the most amount of time. He hated that fact but it was the truth. There was also something Obito couldn't shake. That look Kakashi was giving him just as he blacked out. It was a look he hadn’t seen the other give before. In Kakashi’s eyes, Obito could only see fear and anger burning inside them, most likely due to what Pein had blabbed out before he ran off. He couldn’t blame Kakashi for giving him that look. After all, he had been planning on attacking the Leaf Village, but things ended up changing and now, all he wanted to do was protect the man he loved more than anything. He just had to come up with some kind of plan to get Pein to drop his guard, even if it meant hurting Kakashi a little more than he was wanting too. He just hoped the other male would somehow find it in his heart to forgive him so they could move further with their relationship and hopefully start a family or something.   
“Kakashi… Please be alright…” Obito muttered quietly as he continued to hurry off to the hideout.   
At the hideout, screams of pain could be heard coming from the room where Kakashi was being kept. Pein had taken him in there and chained him up to the point where he couldn’t even move and now, all the other members of the Akatsuki could hear Kakashi’s screams of agony. None of them had any idea what Pein was doing to the silver haired ninja and they didn’t really want to find out either. It was probably better that way, but some of them were feeling that even this was a little too much just to get back at Obito for trying to run out on them. As another scream made its way throughout the hideout, a young blond male, the youngest member in the Akatsuki, cringed lightly and covered his ears.  
“Dammit… I seriously feel bad for that guy…” The blond muttered out. He was instantly silenced with a smack to the back of the head by a shorter redhead.  
“Shut up, Deidara. Some of us feel the same way but you can’t go saying that out loud. Pein might try and tie you up in there next…” The redhead muttered softly.   
“I know but still… I can’t help but feel that way. I’ve never seen Pein go this crazy… Have you, Sasori?” Deidara asked as he looked toward the redhead who only shook his head.  
“No, I haven’t and I don’t want to ever see it again. I can only imagine that look in his eye and how terrified that other guy must really be. To be honest, I hope Obito gets here soon. He’s the only one who will be able to stop Pein. If any of us tried, we’d be dead in a matter of seconds.” Sasori replied while running a hand through his short red locks.   
“Both of you should probably stop talking about that now. He could come out at any minute.” A male with long raven hair said. Both of them looked up, only to see Itachi standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He personally knew the person in that room. They had worked together in the Anbu back in the Leaf Village. “Unless you both want to die by his hand.”   
“Of course we don’t want that, you damn Uchiha.” Deidara growled out. He had a deep hatred for Itachi that went back to when he first joined the Akatsuki. He had fought the Uchiha and lost badly. It was enough to even damage Deidara’s pride, but that wasn’t important right now.   
“Get the fuck away from me, you disgusting bastard!” Kakashi’s voice suddenly screamed out before another pain filled cry came out of him, followed by complete silence. The sudden silence was enough to cause the other members to look toward the room just as Pein emerged from there. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and his pants were a bit messed up. It was pretty clear that he had forced himself on the other, but that wasn’t all. He also had a bit of a sickening smirk on his face, as if he found out something he shouldn’t have.   
“What’s with that look on your face…?” Deidara asked with a worried expression. He flinched when Pein looked directly at him. Soon, Pein just started to laugh wickedly before he crossed his arms over his bare chest.  
“Well. It turns out I don’t just have one hostage. I have two.” He said in a very low voice.   
“You don’t mean…” Itachi didn’t even finish his sentence. He didn’t want to because the question had already pretty much been answered.  
“That’s right, Itachi. He’s pregnant.” Pein said before he started laughing once again.


	11. Chapter Eleven

((WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD RAPE! PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION! THANK YOU!))

As soon as those words left Pein’s mouth, everyone in the room just froze. Naturally, they all knew it wasn’t Pein’s kid since this had just started today but when Obito found out about this, they all knew the raven was going to be completely enraged. It was bad enough that Obito thought they just had Kakashi, but now it was going to get even worse.   
“What did you even do to him? Those screams weren’t just screams from getting fucked. You tortured him badly didn’t you?” A new voice, belonging to Hidan asked. Pein looked toward the male with the slicked back silver hair.   
“Mmm, maybe I did and maybe I didn’t. Don’t worry though. What I did wasn’t enough to kill the child. I decided that’s best to be saved for when Obito finally shows up. When he does, I want all of you to stay out of the way. This is just going to be between me and him. No one is to interfere. If you do, I’ll kill you where you stand.” Pein warned before he glanced back toward the room he had Kakashi in.   
“Believe me, no one wants to get in the way of that fight…” Deidara muttered quietly. He suddenly yelped loudly when Pein grabbed a fist full of his long blond hair.   
“What was that, Deidara? Were you trying to be sassy just now?” Pein asked in a terrifying tone.   
“A-ah! N-no...not at all…” Deidara replied quickly while fighting back the urge to start crying with fear. Pein growled slightly before he threw the blond male to the ground harshly. Deidara hit hard enough that it caused him to let out a yelp.  
“Take that tone with me again and I’ll show you exactly what I did to that man in the other room and believe me, you won’t like it one bit.” Pein growled out before he turned and walked back into the room to wait for Kakashi to wake up. Once he was gone, Itachi knelt down and helped Deidara to his feet. The blond was shaking like crazy and didn’t even care that he was clinging to the person he hated the most.  
“Are you alright?” Itachi asked softly. Deidara only nodded. He was too afraid to say anything and no one could really blame him after that. Itachi sat the blond down carefully on one of the couches and sat himself beside the other. “Don’t worry. If Obito succeeds in taking Pein down, we’ll all be free from this place…” He muttered softly.   
“Yeah, but the odds of that happening are really slim. Sure Obito is strong but is he really strong enough to take Pein down?” Sasori asked. When no one answered, the redhead just sighed and went off to his own room so he could be alone with his thoughts. Pein had them all on a short leash, often using threats to keep them in the Akatsuki. Most of them wanted to leave. They were definitely tired of the way Pein treated them all, but no one had the guts to try and take him down.   
Itachi didn’t reply at all. Instead, he got himself up and pulled Deidara with him. The blond male didn’t even fight back. He just allowed himself to be pulled to his feet before the two of them made their way to Itachi’s room. Deidara didn’t know why he was so willingly following the raven but it was way better than sitting on the couch waiting for Pein to come out again. Once they arrived at Itachi’s room, the two of them walked in and the door was locked behind them, leaving everyone else to wonder what was going to happen in that room.   
Back in the room where Kakashi was being held captive, he was slowly starting to wake up again. When he tried to move, he only groaned in pain and found that his arms were chained above his head. Not only that but his ankles were also tied down and his clothes were stripped down, leaving the male completely naked and defenseless. His body was in agony. It was so bad that he finally gave up and decided against struggling. Thinking he was alone, Kakashi let out a quiet cry that was quickly silenced when a dark chuckle was heard from the corner of the room. Pein emerged with a sadistic look on his face as he walked over to the male he had beaten and abused.   
“Look who’s finally awake. That beating I gave you sure put you out. I didn’t think you’d be waking up any time soon.” The orange haired male said while leaning over the bound ninja. He slowly looked over Kakashi’s bare body, taking in the damage he had done to the other. There were lashes, bruises and even a few broken bones. He had even left a vibrator inside the male’s entrance so it could be used when the other woke up, but Kakashi hadn’t noticed that, not yet anyways.  
“You bastard…” Kakashi muttered softly, only to receive a harsh blow to his jaw that was delivered by Pein’s fist. He cried out slightly before he silenced himself.   
“Don’t take that tone with me, you little brat.” Pein growled out. Without warning, Pein pulled out a remote and turned the vibrator on as high as it would go. The object inside Kakashi’s entrance came to life and caused a loud yelp of surprise to escape from Kakashi’s mouth. His entire body was shaking like crazy and he didn’t like it one bit. Smirking darkly, Pein moved down and crawled onto the bed, settling between Kakashi’s legs. He didn’t plan on taking the other but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still play with him. He grabbed onto the vibrating object and pushed it further into Kakashi’s entrance, causing the silver haired male to cry out louder. His body ended up jolting like crazy, causing pain to course through his body. The toy had been pressed against Kakashi’s prostate and was now being thrusted into it with a large amount of force. It didn’t last long though. Pein finally pushed the toy back against Kakashi’s prostate and left it there.   
“I wonder how long you’ll last. How many times will you cum before you pass out from exhaustion?” Pein asked as he put a finger on his chin. With another smirk, he got off the bed and left Kakashi like that. He grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed Kakashi was tied down on. He planned on watching the entire show.   
About an hour passed and Kakashi had released at least five times. He was now sobbing uncontrollably and was in even more pain than before. He constantly begged for Pein to stop this torture. His body couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t release anymore and just wanted this to be over with. Surprisingly, the vibrations stopped, causing Kakashi to cry out with relief. He was panting hard and his body was shaking like crazy. Another cry of pain came out as the toy was removed from his abused entrance. He was really afraid that Pein was going to take him next and that was something he didn’t want.   
“Well you lasted longer than I thought you would and you’re still awake but just barely. I’m guessing you’ll be out within the next few minutes.” Pein replied as he walked back to Kakashi’s head. He had one more thing he wanted to do before he left again. Slowly he removed his pants to reveal the erection he had gotten while watching Kakashi for the past hour. The silver haired man stared wide eyed at the twitching member that Pein was stroking. Before Kakashi knew it, his mouth was forced open and he was soon choking on Pein’s erected member. A low moan escaped from the orange haired male’s mouth as he started to thrust his hips quickly. He held Kakashi’s hair tightly and continued to thrust despite the fact that he was choking the male badly. Drool was running out of Kakashi’s mouth and tears were pouring down his eyes. Within a few minutes, Pein let out a groan and pulled himself from Kakashi’s mouth. He forcefully held the male’s mouth open as he released a heavy load all over Kakashi's face, purposely getting some in the other’s mouth, causing the other to gag. Once it was all over, Pein released Kakashi’s head, put his pants back on and left the room, leaving Kakashi to cry himself to sleep and not even bothering to clean him up. He wanted to make sure the silver haired male stayed a filthy mess so Obito could see everything that had been done to him.   
“He should be here tomorrow…” Pein muttered softly before he went to his room and slammed the door closed behind himself.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The next day, Obito had pretty much arrived at the hideout where Kakashi was being kept. He was pretty tired, but that wasn’t going to stop him from rescuing his mate. He wanted to get Kakashi back no matter what it took. In the Hidden Rain Village, it was naturally raining due to Pein and his abilities. As soon as a drop touch him, he knew Pain would know he was there. That didn’t matter to him though. He didn’t even care if he got out of this alive. He only cared about getting Kakashi out alive. He also didn’t plan on dying. If he was going to die, he was going to make damn sure he took Pein with him. Without hesitation, the raven ran straight for the Akatsuki hideout. He just hoped that the others wouldn’t try to stop him from getting Kakashi back. He didn’t have the energy to fight all of them. He was just barely going to have the energy to fight Pein.   
He was soon met by a very familiar clay bird that landed in front of him with a certain blond on top of it. Obito halted and prepared to fight if it was needed but was surprised when the blond stretched out a hand to him, as if he were offering the other a ride. Of course Obito hesitated for a minute but he soon took the other’s hand and got on the clay bird. Once he was seated on it, it took off toward the hideout.   
“I didn’t expect to get an escort to the hideout. I expected to break in and be ambushed.” Obito said as he looked toward Deidara. He was surprised to see that the youngest member of the Akatsuki looked so different. His hair was actually all the way down for once and flowing in the wind. There were bags under his ice blue eyes and what looked like hickies on his neck. Deidara slowly turned his head to look at Obito.  
“I came to get you myself… No one told me to…” He said softly. Deidara looked pretty scared but he tried his best to hide it.   
“Did he hurt you too, Deidara?” Obito asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“He would have...but he didn’t. I stayed in Itachi’s room all night...things happened, I won’t go into detail, and after things happened I just couldn’t sleep.” Deidara said softly before he looked forward again.   
“...Did you want said things to happen? Itachi didn’t force himself on you, did he?” Obito asked. He was actually really worried. He had always seen Deidara as a younger sibling to him.   
“Huh? Oh no...it wasn’t forced… I did it willingly. Itachi wouldn’t force himself on anyone. I was more worried about Pein coming into the room and hurting me or something because I talked back to him like an idiot…” Deidara simply sighed and fell silent again as they landed on the balcony of the hideout. “Just save Kakashi...and please try to set the rest of us free. There are some that are willing to help you if it’s needed.”   
Before Obito got off the clay bird, he leaned over and hugged the young blond gently, as if he were trying to soothe the other. Once he released Deidara, he jumped down and made his way into the hideout. He could see it in Deidara’s eyes as they were flying over here. It wasn’t just Kakashi who needed to be saved, they all needed to be saved from being under Pein’s rule. As Obito continued to make his way through the halls, familiar screaming was heard coming from a close by room. Those screams belonged to the love of his life. Hearing them only made Obito run faster. He had to hurry before Pein broke Kakashi completely. He threw every door open as he continued down the hallway until there was only one door left. He threw it open and froze.   
He saw Pein sitting in a chair and holding his naked mate tightly on his lap. He could see the horror on Kakashi’s face and it made his blood boil. He couldn’t believe Pein had hurt his mate so much. He could see all the bruises and lashes on Kakashi’s beautiful body. What was causing Kakashi to scream was the fact that he was being poked with a red hot bar that were leaving horrid burns on his legs, chest, arms and abdomen. When Pein saw Obito in the doorway, he smirked darkly and sank his teeth into Kakashi’s shoulder, causing the silver haired male to scream again before he harshly threw him to the ground and stood himself up.   
“So you’re finally here. As you can see, your beloved has been through hell since you last saw him. I’ve been using him for some pleasure of my own. If you look closely at his face and hair, you’ll be able to see what I’m talking about.” Pein said with a grin. “Maybe I should pin you down and let you watch me fuck him senseless. How much would that piss you off?”  
“Get the hell away from him! This is between you and me. He has nothing to do with it!” Obito growled out while clenching his fist tightly. He didn’t have to look too hard to see the dried semen on his poor mate’s face and in his hair. “Fight me right now. I’ll kill you and take him home.”   
“Well, you’re more than welcome to try and kill me but you’ll die in the process.” Pein said as he kicked Kakashi to the side. The male slid harshly across the floor and crashed against the wall hard enough to knock him out cold. After seeing that, Obito finally snapped and charged at Pein with his giant paddle in his hands that he had summoned just as he charged. Pein only laughed and pulled out a metal rod. Their weapons clashed against each other, knives and shuriken were thrown, punches and kicks were made, landing direct blows on both of them.   
Obito slid back and coughed up some blood but he didn’t let that stop him. He threw his paddle to the side and made some hand signs before he blew a giant ball of fire toward Pein but it was quickly kicked away. Obito glared hard and was already panting like crazy. He was running out of chakra but he couldn’t stop now. Kakashi was right there and he wasn’t leaving without him. In an instant, Pein was directly in front of Obito. He grabbed the raven by the throat and slammed him to the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of the other.   
“You dropped your guard. Now I’m going to kill you then your mate will be my bitch forever. Oh and maybe I should tell you this before I kill you. I discovered that your beautiful mate is pregnant.” Pein grinned wickedly and Obito could only stare at the other with shock and horror plastered on his face. He couldn’t believe Kakashi was pregnant, but he didn’t have time to think about it because his throat was slowly being crushed by Pein’s hand. He tried like hell to claw the other or something to get him off but Obito was slowly losing it. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, Pein was suddenly kicked off of the raven and sent flying in a different direction. Gasping for air, Obito looked around to see who rescued him and was surprised to see the same blond who brought him here.   
“Deidara! What are you doing!?” Obito asked with a terrified look on his face. He knew the blond wasn’t strong enough to do something so hasty, even if it did save his life.   
“Just pull yourself together! He’ll be up in just…” The blond was suddenly cut off when a metal rod pierced through his stomach. He cried out loudly and didn’t have time to see where it came from. He was suddenly grabbed by the hair and flung like a ragdoll. He crashed into a wall hard enough to put a hole in it and was out cold under the rubble that fell on him. Obito just stood there for a minute, completely frozen once again. His gaze turned toward his unconscious mate and then to the pile of rubble that had the unconscious blond trapped. Then something snapped inside the raven. Pein started to go for him when he suddenly realized he couldn’t move. He was trapped by chakra strings that led to Sasori who was behind Obito. Growling loudly, Pein tried to raise his arms anyways in order to forcefully cast his attack at the other, but he was quickly stopped when arms wrapped around his body and held him tightly. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Hidan clinging to him for dear life. Hidan looked toward Obito.  
“Hurry! Run him through before we can’t hold him any longer!” He shouted out. Obito didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out a kunai and charged at Pein with full speed. He pierced Pein directly through the heart, causing the orange haired male to cough up blood. Hidan and Sasori released him and watched as their leader dropped on the ground. He had tried to call the other bodies he had but they had already been destroyed by the rest of the Akatsuki members. Within minutes, Pein was gone. Obito slowly dropped to his knees and started panting like crazy.  
“It...it’s finally over…” Obito muttered softly. “Get Deidara...and I’ll get Kakashi...Let’s get the hell out of here…”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A few weeks had passed since the incident with Pein. Obito was sitting in a room beside his mate who was still unconscious after Pein had kicked him into a wall. They were actually in the hospital of Konoha. Once they had made it out of the Hidden Rain Village, they were met by Leaf Shinobi who had been sent to recover Kakashi. Naturally, all the members were taken into custody and questioned, except for Deidara who had life threatening injuries. He had been taken to the hospital with Kakashi and was also still unconscious. Surprisingly, Lady Tsunade had decided to release them all and even allowed some of them to seek shelter in the village, something Obito hadn’t expected. Of course people protested, but she had already made her decision and no one was changing her mind.   
Obito lifted his gaze from his unconscious mate and looked toward the bed that was beside Kakashi. In that one was Deidara who didn’t have a shirt on and had a large bandage around his chest. Apparently he had to go through a pretty big surgery in order to remove the metal rod successfully without killing him. Beside that bed was Itachi who was gently stroking Deidara’s messy blond hair. The other Uchiha had a very worried look on his face and honestly, Obit couldn’t blame him because he knew exactly how Itachi was feeling. He felt the same way about Kakashi.   
A few more hours passed before Kakashi started to groan softly. Obito heard the sounds and instantly sat himself up. He looked toward his mate with wide eyes and watched as the silver haired male’s eyes flickered open. He groaned again and looked in the direction Obito was sitting. His face was instantly filled with a mix of emotions. The raven could see anger, fear, and several others. He knew Kakashi was still upset about what Pein had blabbed out before taking off with him. It was only natural that Kakashi would be a bit iffy around Obito. The silver haired male slowly tried to sit himself up, only to hiss in pain. Obito gently pushed the other back down and shook his head.  
“Baby, you can’t be moving around right now… You’re hurt badly and you need to rest. There’s also something you really need to know.” Obito said softly. Kakashi only growled and shook his head.  
“Obito...I don’t want to hear a damn thing you have to say… You were going to attack Konoha... You were going to destroy it… How the hell could I trust you?” Kakashi asked with a glare. Those words hurt Obito badly, but it was to be expected. He couldn’t blame Kakashi for feeling that way.   
“Kakashi...yes that was originally the plan but...I abandoned that when I saw you that night. I knew then that what I really wanted. I knew I no longer wanted to destroy Konoha. I just wanted to be with you. I’ve loved you since we were kids and I never got the chance to tell you when I got crushed. I wanted to come back several times but Pein had found me and turned me into a monster. When I finally decided to face you again, I decided to listen to my heart. I was planning on abandoning Pein and running away with you forever. Baby, if I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t have risked everything to come and save you. Please believe me...and don’t stop loving me…” Obito was nearly in tears as he stared down at the love of his life, hoping to God that he would forgive him.   
Kakashi just looked toward Obito with a blank expression. However, it quickly changed when he saw that the raven was crying, something he didn’t think he’d see again. Obito cried a lot as a kid and Kakashi always gave him a hard time about it but now...Kakashi didn’t want to see his love crying like this. It hurt him to see such a thing and he regretted ever doubting Obito and his love.   
“Obito...Please don’t cry...I’m so sorry… Thank you for saving my life… I’m really glad to be back with you… By the way, where are we…?” Kakashi asked while looking around. When his eyes fell on the other bed, he was surprised to see Itachi and Deidara, however, Deidara was still unconscious. When he looked back at Obito, the raven was simply smiling.   
“We’re back in Konoha. When we left the Hidden Rain Village, we were soon surrounded by ninjas from the Leaf Village. Tsunade had sent them to come and retrieve you because you hadn’t written to her like you promised you would. We were all escorted back here and questioned. Eventually, she decided to let us all off and even said we’d be allowed to stay here if we wanted. From the looks of things, only myself and possible those two over there are staying. The others have taken off. Oh that reminds me...Kakashi there’ something you don’t know yet.” Obito moved so he was sitting on the bed beside his mate. Kakashi was surprised to hear about everything that had happened while he was unconscious. He was relieved to hear that the others had been let off the hook and overjoyed to hear that Obito was staying with him in the village where they could live peacefully. But now he wondered…  
“What is it that you have to tell me?” Kakashi asked while tilting his head to the side.   
“Well… Pein said this to me first and Tsunade confirmed it while she was examining you and bandaging you up.” Obito said as he ran his hand across Kakashi’s wrapped up chest. “Kakashi my dear… You’re pregnant and yes, I’m the father.”   
Kakashi was beyond dumbfounded when those words left Obito’s mouth. He was shocked at first but then instantly worried. His hands quickly moved to his stomach where a small bump had began to form. Tears started to flood the silver haired male’s eyes as he looked back at Obito. The raven simply smiled and wiped Kakashi’s tears away before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.   
“W-we’re going to have a little on…?” Kakashi asked softly and Obito just nodded.   
“That’s right. We’re going to have a little one. You’re going to be a wonderful parent and I’ll always be by your side to support you. Oh and that reminds me….” Obito paused and gently took Kakashi’s hand in his own. “Do you still want to become an Uchiha…?” He asked. He was honestly worried that after everything that had happened, Kakashi wouldn’t want to become an Uchiha anymore. If the silver haired male said no, Obito would understand but would also be crushed.   
“Obito… I already said yes once and I’ll say yes a thousand times more. I will become an Uchiha. I love you and I’ll always love you.” Kakashi replied with a gentle smile. Obito returned the smile and carefully embraced the love of his life, holding him securely to his chest. Now they just had to wait for their child to be born and their family would be complete.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

((IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER!))

Several months passed since Obito had returned to Konoha. He and Kakashi had gotten married and were now living together. Kakashi was coming to the final month of his pregnancy and had done very well through it all. Obito had been very supportive through it all and had been taking amazing care of the other. They also had occasional visits from Deidara and Itachi.The two of them had become official as well, which made Obito happy. Things had been looking up for all of them since the day Obito ended Pein’s reign over them.   
Obito was currently sitting in a chair in his living room while Kakashi was napping in the bedroom. He was flipping through a newspaper and humming quietly. Another regular occurrence in their home was Kakashi’s loyal ninkin, Pakkun. Kakashi enjoyed keeping the little pug around and tried to insist on keeping the other seven around as well but Obito had denied it since Kakashi was so close to having their child. He knew the hounds wouldn’t hurt the silver haired male but in their small apartment, it would just be too crowded. He planned on getting them moved soon, only then would he allow the other seven ninja hounds to stay around.   
A loud cry suddenly came from the bedroom where Kakashi had been resting. After hearing it, Obito was up in an instant and hurrying into the bedroom. When he got to the room, he saw Kakashi clutching his stomach with tears rolling down his face. He could also see a large wet spot on the bed and he instantly knew what that meant. It was time for them to meet their unborn child.   
“Hang on Kakashi. I’m going to get you to the hospital right away.” Obito said as he lifted the male into his arms and hurried off to the hospital. He had sent Pakkun to grab Tsunade from her office, knowing that she’d be there by the time he arrived at the hospital with Kakashi. It was only about a ten minute run to the hospital and sure enough, when he got there, Tsunade was there with Shizune and a hospital bed. As soon as Obito placed Kakashi down, the two women took off to the delivery room, leaving Obito to wait alone in the waiting room. He tried to protest but Tsunade had insisted on him waiting so he sat down in a chair with a huff and crossed his arms. To his surprise, not even five minutes later, Itachi hurried into the hospital with Deidara by his side and Pakkun at his feet.   
“Hey, I brought you some company while you wait.” Pakkun said before he walked over and sat down on the floor beside Obito. Itachi walked over with the blond male and the two of them sat down beside the older raven. They could tell he was nervous about this whole thing and he was worried about Kakashi.  
“Hey, don’t worry Obito. Kakashi will be fine. You’ll get to meet your new child soon enough.” Itachi said in a calming tone. He placed a gentle hand on Obito’s shoulder and squeezed it slightly.   
“Yeah, he’s tough and you know it. Just hang in there.” Deidara gave Obito a gentle smile and hugged him lightly. Obito nodded and thanked them both for coming and reassuring him that everything would be alright.   
Several hours passed before Tsunade finally emerged from the room where Kakashi was. She walked over to the three males who were sitting together and cleared her throat to get their attention. They all looked up almost instantly and she just smiled at them all.   
“You can go see him now. He’s doing well and the baby is perfectly healthy.” Tsunade said as she motioned toward the room. Obito got up instantly and thanked the blonde woman before he hurried off to the room with the other two directly behind him. Once he entered the room, he saw his lover sitting up in the bed holding a small baby girl in his arms. Kakashi looked toward Obito and smiled gently.   
“Obito...she’s so beautiful…” Kakashi said tiredly. The raven didn’t waste any time getting to Kakashi’s side so he could get a better look at his new daughter. To his surprise, she had inherited Kakashi’s silver hair instead of the usual Uchiha black hair, but that didn’t matter. That just made her even more perfect than she already was.   
“Oh she looks so much like you, baby… Did you already name her?” Obito asked with a curious expression. He was curious to see if Kakashi had stuck with the one they had chosen together or if he decided differently at the last minute.   
“Of course I named her...I chose the name we agreed on… Raina…” Kakashi replied before he shifted and held the baby girl out to Obito. Without hesitation, Obito took her in his arms and held her close to his chest. He already adored her and thought she was perfect just like Kakashi was. Obito then glanced toward the door where Itachi and Deidara were standing and moved his head, motioning for them to come closer so they could get a better look at her. The two of them were there in a heartbeat, both of them just smiling away at how adorable the new Uchiha child was. Itachi also found it strange that the girl had been born with silver hair instead of black but once she opened her eyes, it was obvious that she had inherited them from Obito. She was a perfect mix of her two parents.   
Throughout the day, Kakashi and Obito had several visitors who had wanted to see the new arrival. Naruto and Sakura had stopped by for a little while and were instantly attached to Raina. Kakashi had allowed both of his students to hold her while Obito just sat silently beside his mate and watched them to make sure his daughter wasn’t dropped. After those two left, surprisingly Sasuke had stopped by to see them. He had apparently forgotten about the revenge he wanted to take on his older brother and was currently working to atone for his sins. Kakashi had pretty much forced Sasuke to hold Raina and once he did, even he had to smile, mostly because the small child was giggling and happy. The sight was enough to warm even Sasuke’s heart.   
After Sasuke was gone, Yamato, Guy and Asuma had all stopped by at once. Guy was the first one to make Raina cry, mostly because his big personality scared her. The result was Obito bashing Guy in the head for scaring his precious baby girl. Kakashi only laughed, mostly because he thought Yamato would be the one to scare Raina but surprisingly, he didn’t which made the brunette happy. Before the three of them left, they had made sure to threaten to hurt Obito if he ever did anything bad to Kakashi, but that didn’t scare the Uchiha at all.   
To their surprise, even some of the old members of the Akatsuki had gotten word that Kakashi had given birth and they were there in an instant wanting to see the new edition to the family and to catch up with them all. By the time the day ended, Kakashi was exhausted from all the visitors they had. He had finally gotten settled down and was snuggled against his mate with their daughter in the middle of them.   
“Obito…” Kakashi muttered quietly.   
“Hmm…? What’s wrong, Kashi?” He asked with a bit of a worried expression.   
“Is...is this really what you want…? Do you really want to settle down and raise her with me…?” Kakashi asked quietly. Obito was beyond surprised when such a question came out of Kakashi’s mouth. He couldn’t believe such a thing was on the other’s mind. The raven instantly latched onto Kakashi’s hand and held it tightly.   
“Honey, why on earth would you ask me such a thing? Of course this is what I want. I love you and I love our baby girl. I’ll never leave either of you alone and I’ll make sure to protect you.” Obito replied. He could still see that Kakashi was worried so he move his other hand behind Kakashi’s neck and pulled the silver haired male into a loving kiss to hopefully reassure him that he wasn’t going anywhere. It seemed to work when Kakashi kissed him back softly before he slowly pulled away, now having a small smile on his face. “Do you believe me now, Kashi?” Obito asked and the silver haired male nodded a bit, earning a smile from Obito.   
“I’m sorry for doubting you… I guess I’m still just worried… Worried that you regret coming back for me.” Kakashi muttered softly. Obito only shook his head and held Kakashi to his chest.   
“The day I returned for you was the day I made the decision to love you, protect you, and show you everything that I couldn’t show you when we were younger. You have become my everything and I plan on loving you for the rest of my life. You and our daughter.” Obito smiled more as he ran his fingers through Kakashi’s hair in order to soothe him. Kakashi found comfort almost immediately and finally settled down and got to sleep.   
Meanwhile, Obito stayed up and watched protectively over his lover and daughter. Seeing the two of them sleeping peacefully like this painted a clear picture for Obito. He had in fact made the right choice with his life. He now had a beautiful family and had been accepted into Konoha once again thanks to Tsunade. He’d have to remember to thank her personally but for now, he just remained still and kept his eyes on the sleeping pair. He couldn’t wait to watch his daughter grow up and become an outstanding shinobi just like her mother before her. His family was perfect, and that was all that mattered to him now. He quietly reached over and stroked his daughter’s cheek while continuing to smile.   
“You’re going to grow up to be a strong young woman. I know that for a fact. You’ll be strong like your mom and me. I can’t wait to see the day when you unlock your sharingan and learn the Uchiha jutsus. Hopefully Kakashi will be able to teach you the Lightning Blade as well. No one will dare mess with you because you’ll be a force to be reckoned with but if anyone does hurt you, daddy will personally take care of it for you. I love you my beautiful princess…” Obito finished talking and saw a very small smile form on his infant daughter’s face. There was going to be a long road ahead for him and Kakashi but as long as they were together, nothing would be able to stop them. 

~~End


End file.
